Joss is gonna kill John
by Jhill88
Summary: AU John takes Taylor out driving, but a mishap leads to John contemplating his demise at the hands of one hardcore detective. CaReese as always.


Author's Note: So what you're about to read is sooo au that I took it back in time lol. This idea came from something unbridled. mind wrote in her wonderful story (check out The M word if you haven't already) that made me think of what John's and Taylor relationship would have been like if John and Joss met when he was younger. My timing my be off on things, but hope you enjoy regardless.

Joss was gonna kill him.

John never thought the day would come where he would fear a 5'4 black woman who wasn't as trained as he was, yet he found one thought going through his mind as he watched lights pass by from the passenger side of their new car Taylor was driving. Joss was gonna kill HIM.

It all started so normal. It was the last weekend of Thanksgiving break and seeing as John had no new numbers and Taylor had no school, John thought it was the perfect time to go to parttwo of his extra secret mission of teaching Taylor how to drive. He was starting to think that it was a bad ideal.

"Are you OK pop?" Taylor asked as he nervously checked the rearview mirror and driver's side mirror for any signs of police lights.

Hearing that caused John to smile. How he went from Mr. Reese to Mr. John to pop still amazed him not only was it a sign of his commitment to Joss as a husband but showed how much he won over 13 year old "you're not my father" Taylor it made him feel honored.

"Yeah. I'm OK son, remember to watch your speed." John said. All in all Taylor was a great driver and doing this reminded John of his dad teaching him how to drive. Of course it was on the quiet streets of his hometown in Washington instead of a slightly busy back street in New York, but hey bonding is bonding right?

No, even his subconscious knew nothing was gonna save him. Joss was gonna KILL HIM.

Maybe he could get away with it, John thought. After all if they manage to make it back home before Joss he could cook them up some double chocolate cookies (Joss' favorite) with homemade hot cocoa (Taylor's favorite) before whisking Joss off to a warm lavender scented bath. Hopefully that and her 10 hour work day would leave her too tired for love making or asking questions. That wouldn't be too obvious right?

Yeah, no. John was definitely dead. As in never to be seen again, hope Finich and Bear missed him dead. Would their even be a casket? John wondered. Or would the homicide detective just make his body disappear? It's not like many would notice he or any of his alias were missing.

Then again it wasn't really his fault. As John reviewed the finer points of parallel parking and entering and exiting busy places he received a call from Finch that sounded like a quick situation that required his immediate attention. It was too far to drop Taylor off anywhere and it would help increase Taylor's behind the wheel time. Besides how much trouble could watching someone be. It was only suppose to be a hour or two before Shaw could cover so no problem right?

Somehow surveillance turned into John needing to interfere as Taylor waited hidden low in the backseat, like John taught him. What should've been an easy take down lead to a miscalculation and the hit man getting a lucky shot which grazed John's knee that was then sprained with an awkward fall. John was able to overpower the hitman and knock him out but the pain in his leg would make it hard to drive which lead him in his current predicament.

So dead because Jocelyn Carter-Warren (sometimes Reese) was GONNA KILL HIM.

As the sights of their neighborhood started to appear in his eyesight, John reflected on the journey to his new happy life. Meeting Joss as a homeless drunk, being chased by her and every alphabet of law enforcement that existed, a misunderstanding that left him shot, going her trust, rescuing her son, dating then marriage he's never been happier. John can honestly say he can die a happy man after the life he has had. The life he thought a man like him didn't deserve.

Limping into the house congratulating Taylor on a job well done on not only excellent driving but a not so shabby parking job, John took inventory of the life he surely would be saying goodbye to. He hoped Joss would make it quick, but after all he broke his promise to keep Taylor as far away from his job as possible. There were consequences for his actions.

"Need any help pop?" Taylor asked watching John run his hands along everything in the kitchen like a blind man desperate to see would.

"Yeah can you lock up for me. I'm gonna take a shower and put a brace on me kneee. Good job again T, I'm proud of you, you stayed calm and got us back all back in good condition. I love you."

John knew Taylor probably thought he was acting crazy but John was ready to face the reality of the situation which is why an hour later when a tired Joss walked through the front door John knew honesty was the best policy.

"I took Taylor on a number and hurt my knee, he drove us home and we made it back in one piece, and I got shot and Taylor's fine he definitely didn't get hurt though." John blurted out as soon as the door was closed. Joss stared at him opening and closing her mouth like a fish before reaching for her gun.

Yeah. Joss was GONNA KILL HIM. John wouldn't dare tell her how hot she looked aiming at him while she yelled though. Even he wasn't that reckless. He hoped he could persuade some other form of punishment though. There are, after all, better ways to die.


End file.
